


Sporting Rivalry

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sports, Sports Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma walks in on Regina doing something very unlike her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sporting Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted direct to Tumblr ages ago, I'm just updating my archive!

**Anonymous asked fictorium:**   
**Football. Swan Queen**

 

"You're not," Emma says. "No, you're not."

 

"Emma--" Regina says in that maddening-as-hell, I-am-dismissing-you tone. She even does the thing with her hand to suggest Emma should bring the volume down. Regina's lucky the bottle of beer in Emma's hand is still almost full, or it might just find its way to being hurled across the room. Directly at Regina's head.

 

"You can't be," Emma insists, more to herself than anything.

 

"Would you... for the love of God, Emma, it's 3rd and 9 in the last quarter!" Regina wails, barely taking her eyes off the screen for a second.

 

"And you're rooting for the Cowboys?" Emma yells. "What are you, Sue Ellen Ewing all of a sudden?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina lies, crossing her arms over her chest. A chest sullied by the presence of a white Cowboys shirt, at least three sizes too big, so it just obscures Emma's favorite curves altogether, something that should actually be a crime.

 

"I've seen the Dallas DVDs in the den," Emma reminds her. "But I had no idea you were this... this... wrong."

 

"What's wrong with supporting Dallas?" Regina snarls as the coach calls a timeout and she finally stops staring at the screen. Unfortunately, that means the pacing has started. "They're America's team, you know."

 

"Bullshit," Emma retorts. "And you're rooting against the Patriots? That's a crime in this part of the world, Regina."

 

"I like them too," Regina admits. "But the first Superbowl I ever watched was '92, and oh, Emma... did you see it?"

 

"I was eight, Regina," Emma replies, proud of herself for not counting on her fingers. "And I don't usually give a damn about football."

 

"The Cowboys are my team," Regina says, turning away again in a huff. "And if they lose this game because you brought bad luck into the room with you..."

 

"You know we can't actually affect the game, right?" Emma mocks, moving a little closer.

 

"Emma, we're both terrifying elemental forces trapped in human bodies. Who knows what we could do?"

 

"Fair point," Emma concedes, swallowing hard. The players huddle again, and Regina's focus is pulled long enough for Emma to sneak up behind her and wrap her arms around that slender waist. "But can we save the sports magic for the World Series?"

 

"Pfft," Regina says, leaning back against Emma and stealing her beer in one fluid move. Emma decides not to fight for her drink, content to watch Regina take a mouthful and lick her lips right after. "Your precious Red Sox are never going to make it."

 

"Hey!" Emma protests. "That curse was broken, too."

 

"Whatever you say, dear," Regina grumbles, but then the quarterback unleashes the ball and the Dallas running back is doing that superhuman sprinting thing and by the time the ball is caught in the end zone, Regina is leaping into Emma's arms in outright glee.

 

Emma thinks as Regina kisses her--open-mouthed and tasting like beer--that this will make it worth the frowning and the arguing and the melodrama right through til February.

 

So as the game ends in frantic cheering, Emma slips a hand beneath that damned jersey, and pulls away just long enough to whisper in Regina's ear.

 

"Wanna go for two?"


End file.
